


Jack Frost and the Snow Queen

by TricksterlyConduct



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, I just wanted to write about Jack taking off his head like Jack skellington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterlyConduct/pseuds/TricksterlyConduct
Summary: When he saw her riding in on her grand white sleigh, he hadn’t known what to do. Should he bow? She was a queen after all. The Snow Queen. She must have some sort of say over him, considering he was a frost sprite.But her sleigh didn’t stop. Instead, one of the boys tied his sledge to one of her runners. Jack saw her nod to the boy and ride away with him.Jack flew after them, curious about what the Snow Queen wanted with a human boy.
Kudos: 19





	Jack Frost and the Snow Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Second Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527557) by [GretchenSinister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister). 
  * Inspired by [Spent A Year Looking For My Toe, Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707805) by [GretchenSinister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister). 



> Yeah, I read these two fics on the same night and I thought it'd just be so funny if Jack just took off his head in front of the snow queen.  
> Also, no joke, I didn't even notice they were by the same person until I was getting ready to upload this.

Jack had made a wonderful snow day for the children when he felt _her_ coming. He hadn’t seen her in person before, only hearing stories from the other winter sprites.

When he saw her riding in on her grand white sleigh, he hadn’t known what to do. Should he bow? She was a queen after all. The Snow Queen. She must have some sort of say over him, considering he was a frost sprite.

But her sleigh didn’t stop. Instead, one of the boys tied his sledge to one of her runners. Jack saw her nod to the boy and ride away with him.

Jack flew after them, curious about what the Snow Queen wanted with a human boy.

When Jack caught up to them, he realized it couldn’t be anything good. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and Jack saw the boy’s lips turn blue.

"My sledge! Do not forget my sledge!" the boy said.

The Snow Queen kissed the boy again and he stopped shivering. Jack knew he was too late. That boy would die, his heart too frozen by the kisses.

"Now you will have no more kisses," said the Snow Queen, "or else I should kiss you to death!"

Jack watched the Queen for a few more moments, taking in her face.

She was beautiful, like a perfect ice sculpture, her dress made of snow and the patterns of her crown made of frost. Her hair was hidden by her icy crown. Her eyes were as dark as a frozen lake under a clear night sky.

“Would you like to come as well, little boy?”

Jack blinked and realized that the Snow Queen was looking at him.

“Who?”

“You, little boy, there is no other little boy other than you and Kay, here.”

Jack looked for someone else, “Me?”

“Yes. Would you like to come as well?”

Jack looked at the boy, Kay, then back at the Snow Queen. She thought he was a human child. Jack stepped toward her sleigh, maybe Kay didn’t have to die alone. Maybe, Jack could get Kay to see him, and save him from the Snow Queen.

“Yes, I’d like to.”

Jack stepped up onto her sleigh.

“Boy, you must be cold, come here.”

Jack felt the Snow Queen’s cold kiss on his forehead, but his heart had never beat for her to freeze it. Her spell would have no effect on him.

He assumed that was why other spirits hadn’t wanted to be around him. He didn’t have a beating heart like them.

Jack felt the sleigh continue on, taking them up into the sky.

* * *

Jack tried to entertain the boy, but no matter what Jack did, Kay couldn’t see him. He’d even tried throwing a snowball at the kid, but nothing happened. Finally, Jack grew bored of trying to get the boy to see him.

Jack decided he’d juggle for a bit. He stood in front of the Snow Queen, who did nothing but sit on her throne and watch them. He juggled a few ice blocks in front of her, but her face was just as impassive as ever.

Jack shrugged, and decided to tease her a bit. He began juggling the ice blocks with one hand, then he took off his head and began juggling that as well.

The Snow Queen’s eyes grew wide. The storm outside seemed to stop suddenly as she watched him.

Jack knew he was a bit odd for a sprite, but he wasn’t the only one that could remove body parts. He knew there were the Fireys in the Goblin kingdom. They loved removing their heads to goof around.

The queen continued to watch him, her eyes watching as his head went around and round in the air. Jack decided to up the stakes a bit, hopping up onto his staff as he juggled.

The Snow Queen stood from her throne, "Who are you?"

Jack laughed, "Jack Frost."

Kay looked at her, confused. He couldn't see Jack, and it seemed that the Snow Queen finally realized that. Jack frowned when the Snow Queen sat back down, returning to her unaffected appearance.

"He can't see you, and you can't take him from me."

Jack glared at her. He didn't answer, but it seemed his silence was enough for her.

"Very well. Kay?"

Kay looked at her.

"I am going now to warm lands," said the Snow Queen. "I must have a look down into the black caldrons. I will just give them a coating of white, for that is as it ought to be; besides, it is good for the oranges and the grapes."

And she flew away, not sparing a glance at Jack.

Jack sat down next to Kay, he might not be able to do anything to stop what was happening, but he wouldn't leave the boy alone. Jack tried to help Kay with the puzzle that the Snow Queen had left him, but puzzles weren't the types of games he usually played.

He preferred to make intricate designs with his frost than to put together perfect geometrical puzzles. But Jack wasn't going to let that stop him from helping.

It was a few hours into this that a little girl stepped into the throne room.

"Kay, sweet little Kay! Have I then found you at last?"

Jack immediately felt horrible, this poor little girl from the village had found Kay, only to find him dying. Kay was blue and completely numb, there was no saving him.

At least that was what Jack thought, until the girl's warm tears thawed Kay's frozen heart. Jack watched the magical display. Kay, saved from the brink of death by warm and loving kisses.

The children began to laugh and Jack couldn't help but laugh along with them. He lifted his staff, making the ice blocks dance with them. The children danced, and when they tired, Jack realized that they'd solved the puzzle.

Jack followed the children out of the castle, flying as they rode a large reindeer out of the Snow Queen's lands.


End file.
